


Old Fashioned Love

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Some lover still prefer old fashioned details.





	Old Fashioned Love

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is not "old fashioned", but I wanted to write something like this.

****Lars sighed after finish another letter, this one was really special, and he had been working on it for weeks. He felt his heart beating fast, imagining Mei’s smile when she read it. He couldn’t help it; he was a hopeless romantic. He sent her flowers, wrote her love letters and poetry.

All he needed were his perfect calligraphy, a special scent and the words he couldn’t say out loud, he just let his heart talk and his hands writing. However he knew that it wasn’t enough to let her know how much he loved her.

He still wrote her letters even if they were already living together. The first time he gave her one, it was his way to confess his feelings for her, but he was afraid that it would sound cheesy and idiotic. She read it almost with tears in her eyes, telling him that it was the sweetest thing someone had ever told her.

That day when he was on his way home from work, he listened to some people talking.

“I can’t believe he sent me another letter again”

“That’s too old fashioned” they laughed.

He looked at the bouquet of tulips and the letter he’d give to Mei. Well, probably they were right about it, he had listened to something like this in the past. He felt annoyed just thinking about it and how the surprised he had for her was ruined.

He loved Mei. Every day at her side was magical. He liked to give her flowers, taking her hand when they walked, dancing slowly at the rhythm of romantic music. Or just enjoying each other’s company and talk for hours about everything. Things that some people could consider too _vanilla_ and boring. 

He didn’t like to exhibit their love on social networks as others did. That wasn’t for him. In occasions, Mei posted some pictures, but he didn’t mind because she was more used to it. It wasn’t as if he was a complete gentleman, he was far from being a prince, but sometimes he thought he was born in the wrong generation.

When he arrived home, she welcomed him with a sweet smile, and he got breathless.

“These flowers are beautiful! Thank you, Bunny” she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kept the letter for later.

Then they exchanged a few comments about their day while they made dinner. After dinner, they stayed in the living room to watch her favorite drama. She noticed he was quieter than usual.

“What’s wrong, Lars?”

“Are you bored of my presents?”

“Of course no, I love flowers and your poems are beautiful. How could I think that what your heart says is boring?”

“Do you think I’m old fashioned then?”

“Bunny, you are a hopeless romantic, and you are attentive and loving too. I love you as you are, you should know it. Besides I have kept all the letters you have given to me, they are my treasure” she said, taking his hands on hers.

Maybe he wasn’t the most modern man on earth, but maybe he was little bit old fashioned in some aspects, like he never used a calculator because he was good at math. He preferred physical books than ebooks and he called instead of send messages. But she loved that of him.

Then he took out the letter from his pocket. He hesitated a bit, but he really needed to give it to her. Her eyes and smile got brighter when she saw the envelope, but this time he asked her to read it in front of him.

She did it gladly, and as she was reading she started crying, but she didn’t stop. It was a poem in which he told her the story of them. He had put his heart on it and it was evident. Then she gasped when she read the last line. She nodded and hugged him.

“Yes, I will” she sobbed. And he placed the ring in her finger.

He wiped her tears away and kissed her. Later, they danced slowly at the rhythm of her favorite love song. And even after getting married he still gave her flowers and love letters.  

 

 

 


End file.
